Touhou vs. Capcom/Hina Kagiyama
Bio Hina Kagiyama is a misfortune goddess and the leader of the Nagashi-bina doll army. Her job is to gather the misfortune of humans, as well as scare off lost humans who get too near to the Youkai Mountain at the Great Youkai Forest. Hina is a misfortune goddess, but as she is essentially only a "goddess" in name, she doesn't collect faith or have any shrines dedicated to her. Movelist Note: Hina has a curse gauge that fills up when performing certain attacks, allowing her to hold a maximum of 3 curses. Curses will enhance the properties of Hina's specials and supers. Skill Cards *Curse Absorb: During any special attack when making contact, it adds 1 curse to her curse gauge. *Cursed Fate: Adds 1 curse to her curse gauge. *Curse Release: Hina releases all her curses in a powerful attack. *Misfortune Blast: Hina shoots a blast at her opponent. Light and Medium are mist like attacks, and Hard is a fireball. *Misfortune Drill: Hina does a piercing attack that uses her ribbon wrapped around her arm to make a drill. *Wheel of Misfortune: Hina dashes towards the opponent. *Unlucky Quake: Hina does a blast from underneath the opponent. *Hina Spin: Hina spins forward with her arms outstreched. *Unlucky Shield: Hina creates a shield around her. Can reflect projectiles. *Hina Dolls: Hina summons Hina Dolls to attack the opponent. *Misfortune Bomb: Hina creates a projectile that will stay in place then explode, releasing danmaku. Hina can take damage from the explosion, but not the Danmaku. Spell Cards *Flawed Sign "Broken Amulet": Hina kneels and raises her arms, causing an amulet. She then transforms into a drill and runs into the enemy first in front of them, causing a knock down. Then Hina (still a drill) returns and runs over the enemy. *Bad Luck Sign "Bad Fortune": Hina spins around and summons a tornado of danmaku. Last Word *Calamity "Cursed Hina Dolls": Counter. Hina spins, then once hit, she hits the opponent back. She then sends out multiple Hina dolls after the opponent. At the end, one doll drops a bomb that explodes in front of the enemy. Misc. *Battle Intro: Hina spins onto the battlefield then says "I will take on all of your problems." *Taunt: Hina spins and says "We'll spin more than usual~" *Victory Pose: She spins and says "It's not a question of Bad Fortune." She then winks at the Camera. Winning Quotes I'm a friend of humans. I take their misfortune and pass them on to the gods. If you like, I can take on all of your tragedies. Hey, don't call it spinning meaninglessly! And I was trying to chase you away just now...Oh, never mind, it doesn't matter. My job is chasing away lost humans. It’s no good that I should care about it. For me, obtaining these misfortunes makes me happy. Vs. Self: I really like that color scheme you got going there. Would you mind trading with me? Vs. Reimu and Marisa: Every disaster will befall you. I can't let you pass, even to protect humans! Vs. Nitori: There you are, Nitori. Still scared of humans? Vs. Momiji: I might need to train more with you. People say I'm too soft. Vs. Sanae: So how is the shrine coming along, Sanae? Vs. Ryu, Hayato, Hsien-Ko and Jon Talbain: Your condition...I might be able to help.... Vs. Gene: If you really feel that unlucky, I can collect all of it for you. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Unlike you, I don't scare people for fun. It's to help them. Vs. Chun Li, Cammy, and Guile: My power may help to ease your sorrow. Vs. Juri: If only I could have erased your misfortune that day... Vs. Bison, Wesker, Demitri, Wily, Kaguya, Tenshi, Mima and Shinki: Punks like you were pretty much asking for every ounce of misfortune. Maybe you'll finally learn some humility. Vs. Sakura, Saki and Sakuya: It's kinda nice to actually socialize with a human once in a while. Vs. Alice: It's not very wise to fill your dolls with gunpowder. If you are unlucky, you'll end hurting yourself. Vs. Akuma and Vergil: I should stop you, or you may lose more than your humanity. Vs. Morrigan: I scare away lost humans, while you- WHOA WHOA! Don't bring that here! This is supposed to be a teen rated game! Vs. Felicia, Mamizou, Reisen and Kagerou: Well, no one ever said I was supposed to scare animals. Vs. B.B. Hood and Tron: I guess there's some humans I should never be friendly with. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: I really wish they didn't give robots human faces. Makes things WAY more confusing. Vs. Dante, Trish and Soki: You hunt youkai for a living? That's a bit ironic. Vs. Chris and Jill: Hey, hey, put the gun down! I only scare humans to lead them back! Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: Don't see why humans need to dress up just to fight bad guys. Vs. Amaterasu: The sun goddess is a wolf? Is this due to the misfortune I gathered? Vs. Arthur, Frank West and Nick Ramos: Having to fight off that kind of horde has got to be as unfortunate as you can get. Vs. Phoenix Wright: The law has nothing to do with circumstance. Vs. Ruby: I hear a pirate's life is not as ideal as the stories make them out to be. Vs. Hiryu: Yeah, really hard to scare off humans that wield weapons like that. Vs. Batsu and Jin: Oh, my. What vigor. Humans really are interesting. Vs. Asura: How about I mold all your misfortune into one big ball so you could chuck it back at those so called seven deities. That might bring you some semblance of peace. Vs. Remilia and Iku: Is such a high status really all that fortunate? Vs. Meiling: If you were really lucky, you wouldn't have such a tiring job. Vs. Flandre: Aw, you poor dear. Must be miserable not to see the outside world. Vs. Cirno: The title of strongest isn't really a fortunate thing to have. Vs. Youmu and Yuyuko: It truly is a blessing to still live after death. Vs. Utsuho: You ate a god? That doesn't sound very smart. Vs. Aya: It'd be really unfortunate if your camera were to break. Vs. Yukari: Why is it whenever you're around, you intentionally stir up trouble? Vs. Suika: You just gathered up all the misfortune in the surounding area into a more dense form...you're not very bright, are you? Vs. Patchouli: You're so lucky that you rarely have to put up with any crap in Gensokyo. Vs. Komachi: I'm surprised you didn't get fired yet with how much you sleep. No one's that lucky. Vs. Keine: Just how do you manage both sides day and night? Vs. Mokou: You know, immortality can be seen as a curse. Vs. Ichirin, Byakuren, Murasa, Futo and Miko: I hope your gods aren't suffering too much from the misfortune I collected. Vs. Koishi: So unfortunate that I won't remember you... Vs. Kokoro: How sad to be unable to feel emotions on your own... Vs. Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia: See, this is what you get for trying to mess with humans so willy nilly. Vs. Yuuka: What a coincidence bumping into you. Vs. Shikieki: Good thing I won't be seeing you for a long time. Vs. Dan: Was he too stupid to know fear? Vs. Seija: It would be most unfortunate if you turned society upside down. Vs. Ken: I hope fortune greats your family. Vs. Nick: Having to fight off that kind of horde has got to be as unfortunate as you can get. Vs. Seiga: Is such a high status really all that fortunate? Vs. Nero: Such a good boy. You put that arm to good use, despite its misfortunes. Ending (Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling approach Hina.) Hina: You seek my assistance. In what way can my misfortune gathering aid you? Mei-Ling: It's not me that needs help. It's our mother. She's trapped in the spirit world. Hsien-Ko: We don't know what to do. Why are all these Shrine Maiden people attacking us? Did we do something wrong? Hina: No, you just want to help your mother. There's nothing wrong with that. Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling: He-he-he. Hina: Very well then. Misfortunate powers! Drain this jiangshi of her curse! (Hsien-Ko's mother appears and Hsien-Ko becomes human once again.) Hsien-Ko: Mother! Your back! Mei-Ling: Hsien-Ko! Your're human again! Hsien-Ko: Wow! Thank you so much, Hina! Hina: No problem. Now if you excuse me, I shall take your misfortune to the gods. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters